Clap de fin
by Ashyra
Summary: Tout est fini. Les gens se serrent dans leurs bras, les yeux débordants de bonheur. Ils vont pouvoir trouver des coupables pour évacuer leurs peurs, leur colère, les juger, les condamner les tuer.......


Petit Os écrit sous l'influence d'une magnifique chanson Ballad of Sacco et Vanzetti d'un non moins magnifique film Sacco et Vanzetti. La chanson explique l'ambiance de ce très (trop peut-être) court Os pour ceux qui connaissent le film ou l'histoire que relate ce film, vous comprendrez qu'il m'est difficile de faire un truc joyeux et je vous promet que quelque chose de plus joyeux viendra, c'est d'ailleurs en cours et ceci n'est qu'un truc sorti de mon esprit hyperactif qui n'arrive pas à rester concentré sur une seule tâche.

**Attention Spolier saison 4 !!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Tout est fini. Les gens se serrent dans leurs bras, les yeux débordants de bonheur. Les femmes retrouvent leurs maris en pleurant de joie, les enfants sautent en riant aux cous de leurs parents, les animaux laissent leurs cris se mêler aux rires des hommes pour célébrer la fin de toute cette horreur. Ils vont pouvoir se reconstruire, oublier tout ce qu'ils ont vu et qu'ils ne peuvent expliquer. Ils vont pouvoir trouver des explications rationnelles à tout ce qu'ils ont vu, subi. Ils vont pouvoir trouver des coupables pour évacuer leurs peurs, leur colère, les juger, les condamner les tuer.

Comment le sais-je ? Car je suis l'un de ceux qui serviront d'exutoire. Je ne leur reproche rien, c'est dans la nature de l'homme d'être cruel envers les siens. De toute façon rien ne me retient ici bas. J'ai vu trop de douleurs, de sang, d'horreur, de haine. J'ai regardé trop de gens que j'aimais mourir au point qu'aujourd'hui il n'en reste plus un seul pour me défendre. Je suis fatigué de me battre et s'ils ne me tuent pas, je le ferai moi-même. Alors, autant rendre ma mort utile en leur offrant un moyen de reprendre une vie normale. J'ai failli les tuer c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Alors, attaché dans cette cave qui me sert de cellule j'attends patiemment que l'on vienne m'en extirper, me présenter aux huées et aux injures de la foule. Pas de révolte, ni de cris d'innocence. Je suis loin de l'être, je ne l'ai jamais été, je ne le serai jamais. C'est certainement pour cela que lorsque Castiel m'a offert de faire de moi un nouvel homme, de vivre, je me suis contenté de lui sourire. Il n'a pas insisté, du moins pas vocalement, mais son regard trop bleu c'est posé sur moi, lourd de reproches et de mépris. Lâche voilà ce que je lisais dans ses yeux et il n'avait pas tort, mais je ne peux plus, c'est devenu trop dur, trop violent, trop inhumain de continuer à vivre ainsi.

Qu'est-il devenu ? Sûrement mort, là haut ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir trop apprécié sa révolte et si je me rappelle les mots de l'ange « la déchéance serait trop douce pour me faire expier ma faute à leurs yeux » et vu ce que j'ai découvert des cohortes de Dieu durant cette guerre je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'ils lui feront subir maintenant qu'il s'est livré. Mon frère a tout fait pour le dissuader de faire cette folie, mais Castiel avait été très clair lorsqu'il nous a rejoint quelques jours après le réveil de Lucifer. Une fois cette guerre finie, une fois notre victoire assurée, il s'offrirait à la colère de ses supérieurs, et rien n'a pu l'en dissuader même l'amour l'amour profond et mutuel qui le liait à Dean. Le liait ou le lie plutôt, car malgré la mort de mon aîné, il me semble que les sentiments de Castiel sont toujours intacts. Il a souffert peut être autant que moi, pourtant il devait s'attendre à cette fin. Dean avait brisé le premier sceau et il devenait de ce fait le seul à pouvoir combattre et vaincre Lucifer, ses chances de survie étaient quasi nulles. Et lorsque nous avons trouvé la clé qui nous permettrait de réussir, ses chances sont passées à zéro. Pas de duel classique, aucun Colt ou poignard pour nous sauver. Seulement la mort de Dean, sa mort par la main de celui qui avait brisé le dernier sceau.

Dean a tempêté, hurlé, blasphémé. Non pas parce qu'il devait mourir, mais parce que la tâche de le tuer me revenait. C'est tout mon frère ça, ne jamais penser à lui, se préoccuper de la survie des gens qu'il aime, sans prendre en compte le fait que sa mort pourrait leur faire un mal si grand, qu'ils finiraient par chuter dans la noirceur. Je ne lui en veux pas, même si mes mots semblent amers, je crois que je ne sais plus penser de façon autre que négative depuis que sur l'endroit où j'ai brisé le dernier sceau, j'ai dû égorgé mon frère. Il me regardait avec une telle douceur, tout son être vibré de sérénité. A côté de nous Castiel se mordait les lèvres pour contenir ses pleurs et Bobby ............ Bobby était déjà mort, du moins intérieurement. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas survécu longtemps à Dean. Pas de mort glorieuse au combat, juste une balle dans la tête et un mot : J'arrête.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu le faire, rien que de repenser à cette scène je suis saisi de nausée et m'arracher la peau avec mes ongles ne parvient pas à faire cesser la douleur qui me vrille le cœur. Je me revois lever ce poignard maudit, ses yeux verts qui me regardent avec tranquillité et son sourire si tendre. J'entends la chair de son cou qui se déchire sous la lame acérée, je sens l'odeur de son sang qui gicle sur moi et sa respiration qui cesse. Les hurlements que j'ai poussés alors que je tenais son corps inerte entre mes bras. Les instants d'après sont confus, je me rappelle juste de mes bras le serrant à lui briser les os, de mes larmes dévalant les joues se mêlant à son sang, de son cadavre qui devient fumée et s'évapore, puis plus rien. J'ai perdu connaissance, ou Castiel m'a assommé pour nous sortir de l'endroit qui a explosé.

Mais il n'est plus temps de penser à tout cela, on vient me chercher. D'ici une heure, je serai mort, le gibet est déjà dressé, à côté une croix en bois sur laquelle est gravée « Sam Winchester ».

* * *

_Ashyra vient de s'exiler au Groenland vous pouvez lui laissez un message après le bip sonore. Biiiiip !_


End file.
